


Undressed in Your Evening Best

by tryslora



Series: And Omega Makes Family [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Exhaustion, Family, M/M, Vanilla Kink, Wolfsbane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his first college finals, Jackson is exhausted. But Derek has plans, if Jackson can stay awake long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undressed in Your Evening Best

**Author's Note:**

> I know you've been waiting, and you've been patient, and I'm sorry for the delay, and I hope the length (and the rating) help make up for it a bit. I needed to write this story next, and I've just been waiting to have time to do it right. This is also for the prompt "vanilla kink" (which Derek takes in his own way) for my kink_bingo card. As always, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf, because if I did, Jackson would still be on the show. Oh, and the title comes from the song "Coppertone" by The Academy Is...

“We’re going to be _fine_ , Jackson.” Lydia puts her hands on his shoulders, turning him and pushing him towards the door. “It isn’t as if I haven’t sat for Toby before. Your mother and I are both very used to caring for your child and _you_ need a night off before you explode.”

“It’s just…” Jackson fails to find words, rubbing at his eyes. “I’ve been up for something like thirty-six hours straight for the second time this week, and I don’t even know what Derek has planned tonight. All I want to do is sleep for a week.”

“Then we’ll keep Toby for a week.” Lydia tilts her head, smiling prettily. “I’m here to help your mother, and Toby will be _fine_ until you come to get him. Now _go_. Do not keep Derek waiting. Do not drive again after this until you have slept.” She waves her fingers at the Porsche. “Go fuck your boyfriend, if you can stay awake long enough.”

“Lydia!”

She blinks. “What? In the past year I’ve learned that a judicious application of the F word helps certain appearances. I like it. Besides, it’s fun to shock you.” She pushes him out the door, and Jackson really doesn’t have the energy to care.

He stumbles on the steps, but manages to gain control of his limbs enough to make his way to and fold himself into his car.  He drives slow enough to be able to trust himself, thankful that werewolf reactions speeds will always be better than human, even as tired as he is. He’s not worried about getting into an accident, not this time, but he’s not willing to tempt fate, either.

Derek’s car is already in the driveway when he gets home, even though it’s only three in the afternoon. Jackson’s fingers drift over the hood as he passes by, feeling how cold it is.

Derek took time off work for him. Derek took time off from a job he hates, but thinks he needs, in order to do something for _Jackson_. It makes his gut curl with warmth, and he hurries to make his way inside, pushing the door open roughly, inhaling to find Derek’s scent.

He smells food first, a roast sitting out on the counter, gravy ready on the stove, and potatoes roasting in the oven. The crisp scent of salad, freshly dressed. And underneath that is soap, clean and warm, and Derek beneath that.

It’s the scent of Derek that Jackson follows, down the hall to their room. He pauses long enough to toe off his shoes and shed his jacket, leaving it over a chair in the living room. He nudges the door wide to find Derek standing there, a slow grin starting as he towels his hair dry. “How’d finals go?” Derek asks.

“Done.” Which, as far as Jackson is concerned, is all that’s important. “I’m pretty sure I passed everything, which for my first semester back to school isn’t bad, on top of having a mate and a son.”

“Are we back to me being a distraction?”

Jackson doesn’t feel tired anymore. Watching Derek stand there, skin still slightly damp, a towel slung low on his hips… that wakes him up. Wakes his _body_ up. “Only the good kind,” he assures him. He skins his shirt off as he stalks over to meet Derek, drops it on the bed to free his hands so he can wind his arms around his mate. “And now that I’m done, I have four weeks before I have to be back in a classroom. So we can have Toby’s first Christmas, and the New Year, and anything else we want to do.”

“Well, I only have plans for tonight, so we can figure the rest out as we go.” There’s a light skip to Derek’s heart, but Jackon ignores it as he slides his fingers along Jackson’s throat, curling around, cradling the nape of his neck. Jackson willingly tilts his head, baring it to his alpha; Derek presses a kiss to his pulse, but doesn’t bite like Jackson expects.

“Did I do something wrong?” It’s strange how the exhaustion washes back over him in the wake of worry, of fear that he’s screwed up. “I don’t smell like Damon, do I? We had that last test together… we spent the morning going over everything and getting our projects in before our final. Started early. I haven’t showered. I can go…”

“No.” Derek cuts him off, mouth light against his, just a touch to silence him. “It’s not that you smell like Damon.”

“Then what is it?” Jackson is too tired to figure it out, but he can tell Derek wants something. It’s the way his heart beats, that low thud with little skips in it, waiting for something. He presses his hand against his chest as his eyes close, and he lets that beat center him, wrap around him until it mixes with his own and becomes all he can hear.

Derek gathers him in carefully, hands sliding down his back then up again, gentle and careful. “You’re barely able to stand up straight.”

“If you’re worried about consent, I think we figured that out a year and a half ago,” Jackson says dryly, not bothering to open his eyes. This close he can smell Derek’s skin, and something in the soap that makes his nose twitch, itching until he sneezes. “Mmph. New soap?”

Derek’s heart races for a few beats.

Jackson pulls back. “What have you done, Derek?” He’s wary and on edge, his nose tickling again until he sneezes three times in quick succession.

“The sneezing will stop soon,” Derek tells him, hands sliding over his cheeks, cradling his face. “It’s a variety of wolfsbane.”

“You _washed_ your _body_ in _wolfsbane_?” Jackson can’t even find the words to say just how _insane_ that is, even if he’s pretty sure Derek already knows that. “What the hell were you thinking, Derek?”

“I was thinking that I wanted tonight to be about being _human_.” When Jackson steps back, Derek spreads his hands and continues. “We started because I’m an alpha and you’re an omega.” His voice is careful, a little flat. “We are defined by our wolves, and by our son. I thought that tonight would be about _us_.”

“I don’t want to be _human_ ,” Jackson snarls. “I want to be _me_. I want to be a werewolf. That’s why I asked for the bite, remember? To be stronger than human. _Better_ than human.”

“And I want to know if what’s between us is only because we’re wolves.” Derek’s voice goes completely flat. “You started out human, Jackson. Your wolf… it’s part of you, but the human’s still there underneath, and you will never be completely satisfied by something that is only about your wolf.” He shakes his head and points at the bed. “If you want me to be an alpha, then fine, I’m your alpha. Get some sleep. You’ve been driving yourself too hard and maybe Damon’s right. _Someone_ has to watch out for you, because you’re too much of an idiot to do it yourself.”

Jackson wavers and somehow, despite the wolfsbane, Derek’s eyes flash red.

“Bed,” he orders, and Jackson sheds his clothes and climbs in.

“Join me.” Jackson holds up the sheets, waiting, but a buzzer sounds in the other room, and Derek twitches slightly as he turns to look out the door.

“Dinner will burn,” Derek says, and then he’s gone to take care of it.

Jackson tries to stay awake, but as soon as Derek’s gone, his eyes drift closed. He tries to force them open, but within two breaths, he’s slipping into dreams.

#

He wakes into darkness, Derek stretched out and warm behind him, skin pressed on skin. Jackson can still smell that underlying scent in the soap, but he doesn’t sneeze at it anymore. There’s a faint itch, a little twitch of his nose, but he can inhale past it.

He tastes musk on the air, but the scent of food barely lingers in the air. A glance at the clock tells him that hours have passed; he has wasted most of the evening asleep.

It wasn’t what he meant to do. And he’s pretty damned sure it wasn’t what Derek had in mind, either.

When he feels Derek move behind him, he whispers, “I’m sorry. I fucked up tonight.”

“Because you’re tired? You needed sleep.” Derek presses a light kiss to the nape of Jackson’s neck. “We’ve got the whole night, don’t we? Toby’s with your mom.”

“And Lydia. We should call… or text.”

“Jackson.” Derek rolls up over him, pushing him onto his back and stretching out. Hands keep him from leaving his whole weight against Jackson’s chest, but their hips press together, Jackson’s knees falling wide. “Toby’s _fine_. He’s not going to interrupt us tonight. No crying just as I’m going to get you off, no whimpering because he’s teething, no screaming just when you’ve finally fallen asleep. Tonight it’s just you and me.”

“And you wanted us to be human.” Because as foggy as his brain was, Jackson remembers that small detail.

Derek’s expression is guarded. “Not if you don’t.”

“Tell me why.” Because Jackson doesn’t want to be human. He’s got nothing against humans. Some of his best friends are humans (like Danny) and there are humans he’s not at all fond of (like Stilinski). But Jackson… doesn’t want to go that route again.

Derek sits back on his heels, hands resting on Jackson’s thighs as he looks down. “Because everything we have is because of our wolves. Just give me this once, Jackson.”

“I love you,” Jackson says, because he’s pretty sure that’s what Derek wants to hear right now, but Derek doesn’t respond. Instead he lays over him gently, rubbing a fingertip against Jackson’s lower lip.

“Is that a yes?” Derek asks, and when Jackson nods, Derek slips his finger into Jackson’s mouth.

He tastes mint and sweet, and a hint of something floral. There’s a quick rush of a moment where he feels like his head might explode, then everything… fades.

It’s as if the world becomes duller. He can’t smell anything other than normal human odors, which means he can still smell soap, and musk and arousal, but it isn’t _more_. It isn’t _overwhelming._ When he looks up, Derek’s eyes are the same hazel that they are every day, and Jackson knows his own are likely their usual blue.

Derek smiles slowly and leans down to brush his lips against Jackson’s. “Just like this.”

It’s just a kiss. There’s no command in it, no draw. Nothing that makes Jackson _need_ him. It’s a press of lips on lips, and it tastes like Derek, but it’s gentle. Sweet and slow, waiting until Jackson lurches up, trying to reach for him and pull him closer, because it’s not enough.

He misses that need. He misses the bond, that _thing_ that pulled them closer together. Now that it’s gone, he wants it back and he whines low in his throat at its loss.

“Shh.” Derek kisses him again, harder this time, and it’s still just a kiss. But it’s a _good_ kiss, with tongues tangling and the taste of salt. When Derek moves from kissing his mouth to kissing the line of his jaw, then to his throat, Jackson feels that straight to his dick, like a line of fire down his body. He arches up, eyes closed and twisting, trying to get Derek to move down, kiss lower. Derek chuckles against his skin and licks the line of his collarbone, tracing it to his throat before he sucks a mark there, red and bruised and aching.

Fingertips drift over Jackson’s nipples, lightly teasing, and his eyes fly open to see Derek just watching him. Waiting for something. Jackson curls his lip in a frustrated sneer. “It feels good, yes, so get on with it already,” and Derek just laughs. When he bends to take one tender nipple in his teeth, Jackson’s head falls back with a groan.

He gets the feeling Derek’s willing to spend the rest of the night on this.

He’s not so sure that’s a _bad_ thing.

By the time Derek is done with his chest, Jackson is whimpering. He edges up on his elbows to watch Derek lick a path down the center of his belly, tracing over the scars with his tongue. Jackson blinks and asks, “Please…” and he has to wait before Derek reaches his dick.

It’s a quiet blow job. No nuzzling, no snuffling, no scenting. Just tongue and mouth and a gentle scrape of teeth in the places strong enough to handle it. It’s different and it’s still somehow _perfect_ as Jackson watches his dick disappear between Derek’s lips, as Derek _watches_ him watch and smirks slightly before he takes him deep enough that Jackson’s eyes roll back and his hips arch up, fucking into Derek’s mouth.

He reaches out, grabbing Derek’s hair. “Fuck. Yes.”

Jackson barely notices how cold the lube is when Derek presses two fingers into him. All he knows is that he is being filled by _Derek_. He pushes against the invasion, begging for more. Jackson is used to Derek filling him quickly, shoving into him and fucking him hard. He’s used to both of them growling, needing, wanting… nipping at each other and leaving marks that fade with the moonlight.

He’s not used to being opened slowly, carefully. To murmured words and kisses pressed against the inside of his thighs. Even when they take it slow, it’s not like this, never so deliberate.

There is always a time when the wolf takes over… until now.

“Do you want this?” Derek’s whisper sounds loud, just a _whisper_ , not a soft sound meant for wolf’s ears. Does he want this? Fuck, yes… it feels like it has been forever since they’ve had time in bed, time to just be and to fuck and to…

Jackson’s heart stutters. He reaches down for Derek, tugging him back up over him, arching into him, hip to hip. He thinks he knows what Derek was driving for, why he did this. “Yes,” he tells him. “I want this. I want _you_. I still need _you_. I love you. It isn’t the wolf.”

Derek reaches for his legs, hitches them up so that Jackson is open for him and he can slide in, thrusting deep in one swift slide. He arches over Jackson, kissing him, pushing in and slipping it out, starting to take it slow and easy. He drives Jackson to the brink before wrapping his fingers tight around Jackson’s cock and keeping the orgasm back, then doing it again. It fades into a long fugue of fucking, as if he can somehow make up for every missed opportunity in the last months.

When Jackson finally comes, his body is taut, eyes closed, Derek’s name dropping from his lips in a low moan. Derek follows quickly after, groaning into his mouth, a murmured _I love you_ pressed against Jackson’s throat.

It is quiet after. Calm. Jackson shifts and Derek rolls off of him so that they can curl together, limbs tangled and warm.

“Marry me,” Derek says.

“What?” Jackson isn’t sure he’s heard that right.

“It’s a human custom. Born werewolves don’t care. We partner, we mate, we _know_ who we are with. But you came from humans… your mother is human, your friends are human. We have humans in our pack, and I want them to know that in all the ways that matter, you’re mine.” Derek smirks and Jackson can feel the twist of his lips against his skin. “And yes, I’m yours.”

Jackson is still having trouble parsing these words, and he wonders if maybe he’s still tired enough that he is hallucinating. “Did you just ask—”

“Lydia’s classes are done,” Derek says.

“That’s why she’s helping my mom sit for Toby,” Jackson replies, not entirely sure what that has to do with anything.

“And Danny gets home on Sunday,” Derek continues as if he hadn’t spoken. “You’re done with finals, and Scott and Isaac have their last one on Monday. I’ve talked to a justice of the peace, and he’s available Friday afternoon.”

“Derek.” Jackson needs to get a word in edgewise because he just… he needs to interrupt before Derek rambles on. Derek’s voice fades, and Jackson realizes he has absolutely no idea what to say. Until he figures it out… until the other shoe drops and he knows what’s going on.

“It’s a human ceremony, and a human custom, and you needed to know if the human side of me…” Jackson’s voice trails off and he rolls over to straddle Derek, hands against his chest, looking down. “You’re an ass sometimes, you know that? The wolf does _not_ always talk for me around you. When I say I love you, I mean _I love you_. Idiot. How difficult is it to believe that?” He rolls his eyes at the look Derek gives him. “Apparently very difficult.”

“Damon.”

“I’m not interested in Damon,” Jackson mutters.

“I meant you could invite him to the wedding. If you want.” When Jackson raises his eyebrows, Derek adds, “If it’s happening.”

“Damon will be gone by Friday.” Jackson slides back down until he lies there, half on Derek and half off. “His flight is Tuesday morning. So how about you find a justice of the peace that’s available Monday night instead. Lydia already said she and my mom would keep Toby for a week if we needed.”

“Just that night, I think.”

“Definitely that night.” Jackson goes silent. “This is happening, right?”

“I’ve got the rings in my sock drawer,” Derek admits. “I just had to be sure. And to ask.”

“Yes,” Jackson answers finally, in case that wasn’t already obvious. He kisses him slowly and says it again for good measure. “Yes. As long as it’s Monday.” As he stretches out, a yawn overtakes him. “I could sleep more.”

“Everything else will still be here in the morning.” Derek’s hand slides down his back. “Including me. Sleep, Jackson. I’ve got you.”

Jackson can’t count the number of times Derek has told him that in the last year and a half. He believes it every time, but it’s still comforting to hear it said. “I know,” he murmurs as he nuzzles in close. “I know.”


End file.
